Behind a Barbed Fence
by ErikLover12345
Summary: World War II breaks out and Christine Daae is taken to a consentration camp. Seperated from her father, alone with only the other kids around her. Exccept the General Destler, who has taken a sudden interest in her. An assasign, murderer, Nazi, and...friend?


This story is about an Jewish girl who suffered through a concentration camp. Her name is Christine Daae. She was taken less than an hour ago onto a train to what everyone atound refered to as a 'consentration camp.'

"What is a consentration camp?" She asked. Her father next to her quickly responded before anyone could.

"It is a place where out fate is decieded." He said in a tone of sorrow.

Looking in her fathers eyes Christine didn't want to ask anymore. The train hade no windows or anyway for light to come through. No one could tell if it was day or night, everyones watches were taken away before they came on. A while later Christine's father Gustave was asleep. He fell ontop of Christine's shoulder, a small smile creeped on her face. But it dropped as she heard the stories that people told of the camps. Horrible stories of hard labor, cruel men, and the worst of all death.

"But it all matters on what type of camp we go too." a man commented.

Christine silently prayed that the camp they went to was labor, her father was strong, body and spirit and so was she. It took a while but sleep finally took over. There were no dreams in her head, just darkness.

"WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHINGS!" A man yelled. Christine and her father shot up and walked out of the train quickly. Trying not to cause conflict. Looking around it is nightime. Clucthing her father's arm in the dark. The two followed the man in the dark brown iniform. On the man's right arm there was a red patch with a white circle in it. Inside the circle was what Chrsitne knew as a swastika. Before she was forced onto the train she got to say goodbye to her friend Meg. She hade that symbol on her arm. More men hade come arround us with the same symbol on there arms. After walking for god knows how long they reach a barbed wire fence. The fence was thick and went on for a few miles. The fence gates opened and everyone went in. Inside was a vast land of desert, some small wood shacks, three large stone buildings and a giant wall to the far left. Which was the other side of the camp. Suddenly they were all told to move up to the largest stone building where they were to wait for the general. One of the soldiers "prepped" them for him.

"Be carful General Destler will tear you all LIMB FROM LIMB if you give him as much as the wrong LOOK!" he yelled.

Christine looked at her father to see absolute terrer in his dark eyes. Around her there was looks of horror. Whispers spread around the few hundred Jews. 'You mean the Destler?', 'I heard he has killed one thousand man!'. The one that really got to Christine was from a girl she went to temple with, Isabel. "I heard he is Hitlers favorite general and assasin." The name of him made Christine and ger father shudder. Both hade sneaked into one of his speeches, both hade seen the Fuhrer, both hade heard the words of a madman. If this Destler was a favorite him, who knows what he will do. The doors opened and walked out the General. Instead of brown his uniform was midnight blue, he hade black belt with a sword, a gold crested swastika, the patch on his arm. His appearence was also threatning, black hair, a strong jaw, but on the right side of his face was a white mask that went from the middle of his forehead. Over his nose and curved at his lower hip. The left eyes was a dark green and the right eye was a blue so light it was almost white. The mask was what scared everyone, was it a battle scar, a deformity, or maybe just for show? No one knew. He nodded at a nearby soldier and the soldier yelled.

"LISTEN UP if you are the age of 21 or younger go to my right! Go to my left if you are older!"

Christine looks at her father "Father." she cries. Gustave knew this might happen, he took the gold Star of David off his neck. "Listen my dear Christine, I must go. I pray that we will see eachother. But please take this for luck." He gently puts the necklace around neck, the star goes down her collar bone. They both hug one last time, cherishing every second.

"HURRY UP!" A man yells. Parting Christine and her father give one long look at eachother. But it was cut-off by a soldier who pushed Christine with the others. The adults went through the wall away from them. The others went to the other large building. The girls were whispering in frightened tones, the boys were silent and kept walking on. When they reached the other building General Destler appeared in front. Everyone stopped in place and were frozen. _Why do I have to be in front?_ Christine shrieked in her mind. Destler started from the back, slowly walking in front of everyone. When he reached the front row, he stopped at Christine. He gestured a finger for her to move up. Shaking she stepped forward, her Star still over her shirt. Destler circled her, burning her with his gaze. After what feels like forever, she meets his eyes. Suddenly, he yells an order to the soldier nearest to him.

"_Nehmen sie sie weg_!"

Everyone moves when the guards push them forwards. Christine huddles over to the back where the General is keeping a close eyes on her. The group stops when they reach one of the shacks. A portion of the group goes in, and they walk on. This cycle repeats until the group is very small. As Christine walks in she turns around to see the General still watching her. The shack is made up of one room 20ft by 30ft and bunk beds. As Chrstine sits on a top bed, its very itchy and the blanket is torn. As her eyes close she silently cries for her father, not knowing his fate.


End file.
